Alex
by Bongos-Lucy
Summary: What if the Cullens already had a human living with them? A 'baby sister' you could say. Bad summary. hopefully good story. Be nice. it's just an idea.
1. Preface

**Alex POV**

"ALEX!!" Jasper yelled. I'm Alex, AND 100% human. I'm 13 years old. I have VERY black hair and blue/silver eyes. I'm naturally very, very pale. I hate the sun and all defonisions of happiness. People annoy me to great levels. I have 4 friends, 3 of which are boys(Paul, Jess, and Mark). Zoe is my best friend. The Cullens have been friends with my grandfather for years. Sadly he was the only relative I had left. When I was 4 he died and left me with the Cullens. I've been with them ever since. I don't get along with Rosalie or Alice. Rosalie's just a bitch, and Alice is too girly. She loves to shop, but when I come with her,very rare, she doesn't even let me go into Hot Topic! Did I forget to mention I'm kinda goth?


	2. Ride to School

**A/N This picks up from the preface. I'm not done with the chapter. When I am, this Authers Note will no longe exist... This is in Alex's Pov... **

"Be right there!" I screamed back. I looked at the clock. It read 6:30 am. I am so not ready to get up yet. A few seconds later Edward came running at vampire speed into my room.

"Alex! You have to get up for school!" he said. Why was he so anxious to go to school?"Because I have to pick up Bella." Oh God. _Bella ._ I didn't like her. I didn't really like anyone. But this was different. It was sort of weird, actually.

"Fine!!" I said. He left so I could get ready. Maybe I could go back to bed just for one minute...

"NO!!" Edward yelled from downstairs. This was a normal routine in the Cullen houshold. I went to my closet and got out a black top with a corsett torso and a red and black plad mini skirt. Then I put on fishnet stockings , a pair of converse sneakers that were knee high, and some eyeliner with a bit of mascra. I was ready to go. I don't eat breakfast so the morning goes pretty fast. With the Exception of the waking up prossess. I went with Edward to pick up Bella. I don't really know why.

"I offered, and you were still half asleep." Edward answered. Damn his mind reading powers. I have no privacy what so ever! If I had a secret he'd be the first to know, wether i liked it or not. Still he was my brother. He and Jasper were the only famly members I actually liked to hang out with. But ever since Edward met Bella..."

"Are You Jelous?????"**(sorry if i spelled Jelous wrong. I'm not a good speller)** He asked.

"What?No." I said."No, No, No,No,NO!!!You don't understand my, shall we say, _perplex_ mind."

"Perplex my ass." he mttered under his breath. Did he think I was lying? That kinda hurt.

"I don't think your lying. I just think your a little jelous. That's all." He said, now softer.

"Drop me off here." I wanted to take a bus to school. Just to clear my mind.

"Fine." He said. I watched him drive off. Why was he falling for a girl like Bella? Just then I got a tex message.

_Because she's different. _Why was he stalking me?

_Stop reading my mind!!!!! _I replied.

_Fine... For the rest of... , well, fine._ He text. I didn't feel like school. I wanted to get a stud in my nose, Damn it. Never mind I HATED needles and shots. Last time I got a Shot I knocked out the nurse.

**EDWARD POV**

Why did she hate Bella so much? Why does she not like Alice, Rosalie, Emmett, or any other human being? Well I understand Alice. But why was she so hatefull and full of anger? Why does she not hate me or Jasper? A million questions ran through my head. Then I was at Bella's house. I stood outside the car untill she came out. She did.

"Hey." She said. I opened the door for her and she climbed in. "How's it going?"

"Great." I said. A little annoyed.

"Are you okay?" she asked.

"Just thinking."

"'Bout what?" She asked.

"Alex." I said. _Why?_

_"_Oh. I see. Alex. Tell me about her."

"Well, she's _interesting_." I said. "Some think she's mental just because of her outlook twards everyone. She doesn't like half the family. She is very rebellious, Goth, and she is VERY mean when she wants. But sometimes, she's the most charming person in the world, again I say if she wants to be. She plays guitar, very well for a 7th grader, and sings. She loves animals. I just don't get it."

"Get what?" Bella said.

"Why." I answered.

"Why what?" Bella asked.

"Why she's so mean." By then we were at school. Time for my first class...

**A/N Well???? What did u think about chapter 1? I already have an idea for eclipse! PLEASE REVIEW!!! won't update untill i have at _least _5 new reviews. By the way thank you 'angel of muse' for reviewing my story. It was really cool to get a review half an hour after publishing it!!!!!!!!!! REVIEW!!! NOW!!! OK i was kidding about the 5 reviews. i'll update soon.**


	3. Bella

**This is really chapter 2**....**Edward POV**

The school day went by pretty fast. Bella dropped the subject of Alex, until we got to the car.

"What are her favorite movies?" She asked when we got to the car.

"An American Werewolf in London-"

"That's scary and did she see that?"

"Last year. Anyway. The exorcist, The Omen, Rosemary's Baby, the Helter Skelter documentary, Jaws, A Haunting In Connecticut-"

"I get it. She likes horror movies." She said

"And Comedies." I stated. Bella smiled.

"Maybe you could come to my house to meet my family." I asked

"Um, sure. Why not?"

The next day Bella came over. We were driving to my house when I saw Alex outside. I text her :_ Why r u outside?_ Send. I noticed her jump at the vibration from her phone.

_Fixing my bike. I know Bella is here, in ur car, which is right behind me..._

"You got that right." I yelled over to her. She dashed into the house. Probably to go into her little state of 'hibernation' as she likes to call it.

"Wow. She is goth." Bella said as we were walking into the house.

"That's just an apperance. She's not goth, at all. Well maybe a little morbid at times. But not goth."

"Why does she do that?"

"To scare people away. It works." It did. her friends were her friends before the 'goth' thing happened. We walked into the kitchen and Emmett waved a sharp knife in hello.

"Hello, dear." Esme said.

"Hello."Carlisle said. Rosalie didn't say anything. We talked, well Rosalie talked. Then Alice and Jasper walked in.

"Hi Bella!" She said. Then she hugged her. " I know we'll be great friends."

Jasper nodded. He wasn't good with humans. He was use to Alex and her friends, but not Bella.

"AL!" Carlisle shouted. "Why don't you come greet our guest?"

"Do I have to?" Someone yelled from upstairs.

"Yes."

"Fine." I could hear her mumble. Then she was at the foot of the stairs.

**Alex POV**

Crap. I had to go down there and meet Bella. I already know her. I hated her. More than Rosalie. I walked down the stairs. when I got to the foot of the stairs I stopped. Everyone was looking at me.

"What?" I said.

"Alex, this is Bella." Edward said. I just stood there, staring.

"So your the famous Alex. I've heard a lot about you." Bella said. I glared at Edward. _Why were you talking about me? _I thought. He just shrugged.

"Bella." I managed to get through. You could hear the anger in my voice.

"Ok. Alex why don't you fix the gears on your bike now." Esme said, trying to make peace.

"Sure thing." I said, then ran out the door. I hated Edward. I hated him. How could he talk about me behind my back when I told him not to. Now all I have is Jasper.

**A/N An American Werewolf is very gory, but funny. it is a horror movie and I luv it. The 1981 version. I haven't seen the exorcist or the omen, YET. I will soon. Rosemary's Baby Is SOOOO good. Helter Skelter is a true murder story. The Charles Manson Murders. They happened in the late 60s early 70s. I'm reading the book Helter Skelter Now! Jaws is , well, Jaws. A haunting in Connecticut isn't as scary as the previews say it is. And I LOVE comedies and Horror movies. it's my thing... REVIEW!!**


	4. Damn Diamond Necklace

**A/N ok. sorry it took a while. And DO NOT blame me 4 spelling. I'm not good. so, sorry 4 the spelling mistakes! enjoy......**

I finished fixing my bike. Finally. It took me weeks. You see, Jess wanted to try my bike, because it was a mountain bike. He wanted a Mountain bike so I let him. The next day he brought it back and I wanted to kill him. Edward stopped me. Damn him. Everything was wrong. The gears were broken, the tires were gone, everything! Now, no one touches my bike. NO ONE!

I met Bella today. I found out Edward was talking about me. Emmett almost gave me food poisening. It was a joke. Thankfully I held it down. I was about to blow chunks everywere, but I swallowed it. Skill. I remember one time I ate to much and I couldn't stop throwing up. I was with my friends. It was so embarresing. One time that day, It just came out my nose! not my mouth, but my nose! It was so discousting. I could feel it! And It smelled so bad! ugh! Tomorrow is Saturday! I get to sleep until noon! Then I think I'll go to the bookstore. I finally have enough money for a Stephen King book. I want to get Cujo. It sounded interresting. I already read Carrie, The Shining, Salem's Lot, Christine, Cat's Eye, and Misery. In 1 year might I add. Again I say, skill. The summer before, I read Jaws, Sleepwalkers, Ghosts, and It. **A/N _It _is a book by Stephen King. u can even google his books. he's got like 100! **I went somewere that summer and I couldn't bring my collection. tear.

The next day I did go to the book store. It's my domain. I read part of Helter Skelter and bought it because it was soooo good. The author was actually there! In court! The same room as Charles Manson and his 'family'. I got Cujo! I also got a civil war book, courtesy of Jasper. It actually sounds very interesting. Stephen King is officially my Favorite author!

I left the bookstore succesfully. The clerk and I are actually tight. He's also hot, so I go there even more. He gave me his number and e-mail. Edward didn't like that. Jasper said nothing. Good old Jasper. Rose is even bitchier than normal. It's because of Bella, that's obvious. I'm always bitchie. I want a boy friend. Why were my thoughts all over the place? I'm weird. Finally I got home. I walked so I was tired.

"I'm here! Cue the Music." I said. I always say that.

"Hi." I heard Jasper say. I showed him the books I got. He said Helter Skelter was very good. He liked that I only bought 3 books. Normal teens spend their money on clothes and cheap novelty items, but I spent my money on books and guitar picks. I went upstairs to my room. When I got there Rose was in my room.

"Why are you in my rooom?" I asked, anger filled the air.

"You took it!" She screamed, rummaging through all my stuff.

"Took what??!" I asked.

"My diamond necklace!" She yelled back.

"Excuse Me!?" I screamed. I almost lunged for her but I knew if I did that I would only hurt myself. By that point Emmett and Alice were in the doorway.

"Fight! Fight!" Emmet shouted. I glared at him. Immediatly he stopped.

"Give it back! NOW!!" she screached.

"I don't have it!" I shouted back.

"You little brat!" she screamed. She smashed my lava lamps and broke my CDs. She was mad.

"Stop!" I yelled. She was too mad to hear. She through all my books all over the place, she cut up my black roses, and broke my DVDs before Carlisle and Esme came running in.

"Rose!" Carlisle yelled.

"What's going on?" Esme screamed, looking at me. Carlisle finally got Rose to stop.

"Rosalie thinks I stole her necklace, but I didn't!" I said. "Now my room is ruined! How do I replace all of this?"

"Rosalie will replace it." Carlisle said, looking at Rosalie. Rose began to argue but Carlisle stoped her. "Do you mean the diamond necklace?" he asked her.

"Yes." she said.

"Rose, it's in your drawr!" Emmett said. I shot a million daggers at him. Rose seemed so embarased! It was kinda funny. She nodded and walked off. Edward walked in.

"What the hell happened?" he said.

"Rose." I said staring at all of my books I had wasted my money on. Most of them weren't all in one piece. My lava lamps were oozing and getting all over everything. My CDs were like shattered glass. My rose pettles were scattered. My DVDs were in a million pieces. I was mostly mad about the horror movies like The exorcist and Sweent Todd. That really pissed me off.

"Well," I said quietly, "I better clean this up." Alice helped me. She didn't talk to me. I wasn't in a talking mood. Everything I had aquired over the past 5 years was in the trash in a million pieces. I was heartbroken.

**A/N so? kinda pointless, i know. but i wanted to show u guys how mean Rose is to Alex. poor Alex. Poor Sweeny Todd. Poor room. ANYWAY!!! sorry i haven't updated in a while! school. PLEASE REVIEW!!! and read finally my turn....... then vote on the poll! Only 2 voters have voted! come on! luv ya! F U!**


	5. VERY IMPORTANT NO SEQUEL READ

_**IMPORTANT..**__** I AM NOT FINISHED ALEX. I WILL CONTINUE. I'll FINISH BOOK 1(TWILIGHT) THEN GO ON TO BOOK 2(new moon) No part 1 and 2 of twilight. Writing it all 4 in 1. (Twilight, New Moon, Eclipse, Breaking Dawn) in 1 story. GOT IT??? NO SEQUEL. **_

_**Vote on my poll please.......**_


End file.
